spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spin-offs
These are the various fanon shows related to SpongeBob SquarePants. A *''Ask The Squid'' *''Absorbent Days'' *''A Cat Named Kenny'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''Adventures in Rock Bottom'' *''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea'' *''Adventures of Robert Endermin and Spongebob'' *''The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob!'' *''The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy'' *''The Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius'' *''The Adventures Of The Sponges'' *''Alone'' *''A Love Triangle'' *''Alternate Sponge'' *''The Annoyances Of Squidward Tentacles'' *''Awkward, Octopus'' *''Azumanga Sponge'' *''Agent Squid'' B *''Back in the Day'' *''Back To Slack'' *''Basket Sponge'' *''Bikini Bottom Chronicles'' *''Bikini Bottom Hearts'' *''Bikini Bottom High'' *''Bikini Bottom Elementary'' *''Bikini Bottom Marlins'' *''Bikini Bottom Rescuers'' *''Bikini Bottom Rescuers Shorts'' *''Bikini Bottom Survival'' *''Bikini Bottom University'' *''Boarding School'' *''Bobby Brownpants'' *''The Bubble Life'' C *''Club Patrick'' *''CaseBob SolvePants'' * ''Channel Chasers'''' '' * Channel Chasers NEW *''Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT'' *''Cyberpunk'' D *''A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Disease of Bikini Bottom'' *''Drawn'' *''Despicable Sponge'' *''Dunces and Dragons'' E * Eugene Krabs' Childhood F *''Fanon Hotel'' *''Fairly OddStarfish'' *''Fairly OddPants!'' *''Falling Apart'' *''Fish Row'' *''The Frank Show'' *''Fishy Crush'' *''Full House SpongeBob'' *FutureSponge! G *''The Gary Show'' *''Ghostly Shadows'' *''Graveyard Shift'' H *''Happy Families'' *''Harold & Friends!'' *''History of Bikini Bottom'' *''Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger'' *''Hero Star'' *''Hoopla!!!'' I *''IJLSA Adventures'' *''Invader Patrick'' *''Invader SpongeZim '' *''Invasion'' J *''Jellyfish maker fanon'' *''Jema De Spongina'' *''Jervis's Life'' *''Just Patrick'' K *''Kennedy Instasquad!'' *''The Krusty Hotel'' *''The Krusty Krew'' *''Krusty Towers: The TV Series'' *''The Komedy Krab'' *''The Krusty Franchise'' L *''Leader Plankton!'' *''Livin' With The Squid '' *''The Life Of A Computer'' *''Life Of A Sponge'' *''The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Life on Conch Street'' *''Life with SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Life in Bikini Bottom'' M *''MAD'' *''The Masked Sponge (Series)'' *''Medevil Times'' *''The Mermaid Man Show'' *''Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger'' *''The Millenium'' *''The Mr. Krabs Show'' *Mission Squidpossible *''Mr. SquarePants'' *''Mrs. Puff'' *''My Life as a Ghost'' N *''Nat Peterson Adventures!'' *''Nat's Stories'' *''The New Adventures of the IJLSA'' *''Nicktoons Reunited!'' O *''Oh Yeah, The Mr Krabs Show '' *''The Old Man Jenkins Show'' *''Offensive Art'' *''''On The Krabby Road'''' *''The Origins of the Flying Dutchman'' *Odyssey of the Stormbringer P *''Patrick ( is furious) star'' *''Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City'' *''Patrick's Island'' *''Patrick-Kid: The TV Show '' *''Patrick-Man! '' *''''Patrick's Funtastic Life'''' *''The Life Of Living Patrick!'' *''Patrick's Modern Life'' *''Patricks In Pants'' *''The Patrick Star Show'' *''Pearlorette'' *''Planet Gary'' *''Planet Patrick'' *''Plankton: Across the Seven Seas'' *''Plankton Lives With The Raw'' *''The Plankton Show'' *''Plan on Planets'' *''The prehistory Adventures '' *''Patrick Planet'' *''ParodyParodySponge'' *''ParodySponge'' *''Party Pooper Pants'' *''Pearl's Business'' Q *''The Quickster: The Animated Series'' R *''Reckless and Retired'' *''Reflecto's City'' *''Regular Sponge'' *''Robot and SpongeBob'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Remakes, Sequels, Prequels'' S *''School Spirit'' *''SpongeBob: Another Life To Live'' *''SpongeBob DX'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff'' *''SpongeBob Show'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0'' *''SpongeBob: Infection'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants - It's All in The Technology!'' *''SpongeBob: The New Series'' *''SpongeBob & Patrick Adventures '' *''SpongeFan NewPants'' *''Spongeorama'' *''Spongebob With Pluto'' *''Spongebob With Venus'' *''A Spongy Discovery'' *''Sandy Adventures'' *''Scanners'' *''Sea Paradise!'' *''The Series The Thoughtful'' *''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''Sleepy Time'' *''Snail I.J.L.S.A.'' *''SpongeBob In the Big White House'' *''Spongeatar'' *''SpongeBall'' *''The Sponge's Story'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *''SpongeBob's Modern Life'' *''SpongeBob: A New Generation'' *''SpongeBob Acres'' *''SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatsest House in the World!'' *''SpongeBob and Gary'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *''SpongeBob Babies'' *''SpongeBob Hero Series'' *''SpongeBob Kart'' *''SpongeBob LovePants'' *''SpongeBobPlusPlus'' *''SpongeBob Preschool'' *''SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''SpongeBob Rider Decade'' *''SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight'' *''The SpongeBob Show'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Reboot'' *''SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures'' *''SpongeBob SuperPants'' *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *SpongeBob: To the Max *''SpongeBob Vs. Viruses'' *''SpongeBob WizardPants'' *''SpongeBob's Big Adventures'' *''SpongeBrawl'' *''SpongeChat'' *''Sponged Together'' *''Sponge Fish Hooks Pants'' *''SpongeKid Adventures'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour'' *''SpongeStar FilmPants'' *''SpongeToons'' *''SpongeTwins'' *''The SpongeTron & Pattron Show'' *''SpongeyVision'' *''Spongezuma Eleven'' *''Spongopoly'' *''Spy Buddies'' *''The SquarePants Family'' *''The Square Beast: The Animated Series'' *''Squiddy Tentacles'' *''Squid Vs. Squid'' *''Squidward and Squillam adventures'' *''Squidward Live'' *''Squidward's Rage Adventures'' *''Squidward's Tales'' *''Squidward in Squidville'' *''The Squidward Files'' *''The Squidward Show'' *''Stanley SquarePants'' *''The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star!'' *''The Suite Life of SpongeBob & Patrick'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby's The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Super Best Friends Adventures'' *''Super SpongeBob'' *''Supersponge'' *''The SpongeBob "The" Series '' *''Spandy'' *''Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels'' *''Sworn to Secrecy'' *''Sponge Bond'' *''SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck'' *''SpongeBob (2022)'' *''Spongy Aquatic Adventures'' *''The Spongy Games'' *''SPONGEBOB LOST EPISODE LEAKED FOOTAGE (The series)'' *[[Sponge Titans Go!|''Sponge Titans Go!]] *Stories of Seabed *SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D T *Taking Over'' *''Tales of a Warren'' *''Tales of Dawn'' *''Tales of SpongeBob '' *''The Amazing Adventures of Alexandra'' *''The Epic Adventures of Squidward Tentacles'' *''The Snails'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon'' *''The Pearl Show'' *''The Amazing SpongeBob'' *''The Spongy Days'' *''The Sponge Show'' *''The Squog Show'' *''Teen Drama High'' *''The Spongesons'' *''The Terrible Travis *''The Lost Grotto'' *'The Terrible Travis: Res-errection *'The All New SpongeBob Movies'' *''The Apprentice Mr. Krabs Edition'' U *''Under the Sea'' *''Under Wraps'' *''Ultimate Sponge'' *''University Sponge'' *''UnderBob'' *''Underwater Love Revealings'' *''Underwater Shorts'' V *''Vacation: The Parody'' W *''Warriors of Bikini Bottom'' *''Welcome to Sea Paradise!'' *''When Sponges Go Bad'' *''The Wondrous Adventures of Gary the Snail'' *''With the Rocks At the Bottom'' X Y Z * Category:Lists Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Absorbent Days Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Invasion